The Untold Story
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: Buffy left Sunnydale five years ago for reasons of her own, and now she's back to help save the town again.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So this is AU. Anya never died, Her and Xander got married because they are absoultely amazing. Ya know, This is actually an idea I've been thinking about for awhile, Cause ya know Buffy and everyone are very sex-enduced and I was like oh god, How come no one has ever gotten preggerz? I also kinda got to idea from Angel's son, (Which doesn't happen in my story)**

* * *

"You cannot tell anyone Willow." Buffy said, looking deep into her best friends eye.

"I promise, But Buffy...What are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"I don't know right now..." She looked down at her hands, "But I'll figure something out."

* * *

_5 years later_

"Giles, I can't understand you! Slower." Buffy said, pacing back in forth in her New York apartment.

"_You need to come back to Sunnydale Buffy. Angelus is back. He's terrorizing the town."_

Buffy froze in her tracks, Angelus was back? She peered down the hallway of her apartment and dropped her voice to a whisper, "I thought you guys were okay with me leaving."

"_Well, Three kids can only hold off the supernatural for so long, Buffy. We need you here." _

She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair, "I'll be there as soon as I can." She hung up the phone and leaned against the counter. She had left Sunnydale five years ago, for a very specific reason, that had infact involved Angel. She had left after she had restored Angelus, to Angel, with the promise she would come back when the situation absoultely called for it.

Well it seemed as if the situation was here. She closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands.

"Mommy?"

Buffy whirled around to see the very reason she had left Sunnydale in the first place, Her only connection left to Angel.

Their Daughter, Arielle Willow Summers. Who was now four years old.

Of course, Beinging Angel's daughter, She was half vampire. She could go out in the sun without being harmed, But Wooden stakes could be quite a hinderance to her, as in _poof _dust. And she survived off blood.

"Hi Honey." Buffy said in a sweet motherly voice, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Is something the matter?" Her little voice asked.

"Were going on a trip."

* * *

_knock,knock,knock_

"Who's house is this?" Arielle asked her mother.

"An old friends actually." Buffy responded, waiting for the door to open. "Get behind me."

"Buffy!" Willow cried, opened the door. "Hi!" She gave her a hug, "It's been forever."

"Hi!" Arielle said cheerfully, peering around her mother.

"Hi." Willow responded, kneeling down, "And you are?"

"I'm Arielle." The dark haired girl told her. "Are you friends with my mother?"

Willow looked up at Buffy understanding, "As a matter of fact, Yes...We are, Come on in you two. Xander and Giles are in the kitchen."

The two girls entered the house, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! It's my old friend the Buffster!" Xander cried out, giving her a bear hug.

"Xander! It's great to see you." Buffy replied, pushing away.

"How come no one knows about _me _here?" Arielle asked, pulling on her mothers skirt.

"And you! I've miss you too!" Xander said, wrapping the little girl in a hug.

"Ew." She cried, pushing her away. "You don't even know you."

"Hm, And who are you?"

"Arielle. How many times do I have to tell everyone this?" She frowned, crossing her arms.

Xander raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything else about the fact.

Buffy looked face to face with Giles, "So, What's the sitch?"

* * *

Angelus was walking through the park, a single rose in his hand. He had heard that Buffy was back in the town and he was waiting for her to show.

"Hello Lover." Buffy's voice said from behind him.

Angelus turned around, to face her, "Hello."

"Mommy? What are you doing out here at night?"

Buffy's eyes widened, her arm shot out instinctively to protect her daughter from her..._father. _

"And who is this?" He asked in a malicious tone.

"I'm Arielle, Who are you?" The little voice asked, peering around her mother's arm.

"I'm Angelus my sweet."

She made a face, and looked back at her father. "ew."


	2. Chapter 2

"A daughter Buffy? Tisk, Tisk, You of all people. Who's the father?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't see how that's any of your buisness," She responded coldly before crouching down to face her daughter, "Arielle, Go back with Willow okay? I'll be back later."

Arielle frowned and crossed her arms, "But I'm _hungry _and they don't have anything that I can eat."

"Now."

Arielle huffed and stamped away, only to be stopped by Angelus, "You see...It sort of is my buisness _lover._" He looked directly into the little girls eyes, "Do you know who your father is?"

"Let go of her." Buffy growled, about to pounce, But he held up one finger.

"I wish not to hurt her Buffy. But If you tempt me..." He winked and looked down at the little girl once more.

"Mommy hardly ever talks about Daddy. All I know is his name is Angel. Mommy keeps a picture of him in her sock drawer back home." Arielle told him, crossing her little arms.

"Angel you say? And the picture did it look like this?" He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his face to shift back to his human one. He opened his eyes once again, taking in the look of shock on his daughters face.

"D-Daddy?"

"Arielle,Get away from him!" Buffy commanded, once again about to pounce but was stopped by Angelus picking up Arielle and smiling evily.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Arielle."

"Mommy?" Arielle asked, looking back at her mother.

The confused and pained look in her eye drove Buffy over the edge. She grinted her teeth and pounced at Angelus, knocking him and her daughter to the ground.

"Careful Buffy, Don't want another child do we?" He laughed.

"Owch, Mommy that hurt." Arielle cried, rubbing her elbow.

"Oh Mommy was just being playful princess." Angelus told her.

"Stay away from us. Expecally her." She hissed as he got up.

"Mommy, I dont _want _to stay away from Daddy." The little girl said, looking at her feet.

"You see Buffy, The girl wants to stay with _me_."

"Arielle, Were leaving...now." Buffy picked up her daughter and stomped off in the direction of her house.

* * *

"You can sleep here tonight Ari." Buffy said, rolling down the sheets of her old bed.

"Are we going to live here forever Mommy?" The little girl asked, wiggling into the sheets and looking back up at her mother.

"As long as they need us, This is our home. Night baby girl." She leaned down and kissed her forehead, switching off the light and exiting the room.

Arielle rolled around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. Just as her eyes drifted shut, There was a tapping on her window. She sat upright in bed, and looked at the window.

There was Angelus, smiling at her through the glass. Arielle got up and opened the window and looked at him.

"Daddy, What are you doing out there? It's freezing!"

"I came to get you darling." He responded.

"I thought Mommy wanted you to leave us alone." She said, her voice slow.

"But do _you_ want me to leave you alone?"

She shook her head, her dark hair flying out behind her.

"Then come with me." He extended his arms, allowing her to jump into them.

Arielle looked back to her bed and grabbed her stuffed monkey before climbing into his arms where the two ran off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"I come bearing donughts!" Xander cried, entering Buffy's house, Willow, Cordelia and Giles in his wake.

"Hey, Come on in." Buffy smiled, pulling a dougnht from the top.

"Any luck with Angelus last night?" Willow asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah He showed. But Arielle ran out and put a downer on the whole butt kicking scene."

"Where is Arielle anyway?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses.

"She's asleep. She usually doesnt wake up before 10:30ish." Buffy told them.

"Okay, Can we cut the crap here? Am I honestly the only one who's just a _tad _but curious about Arielle? Like for example, _who's her father?_" Cordelia asked.

Xander glared at her, shoving her slightly, "Cordy..." He warned.

But Buffy acted like she hadn't even heard her, "So any new ideas on our dear friend Angelus? I do have one little question though, How the hell did he loose his soul in the first place? It's not like pure happiness is something you can buy at your local deli."

All pairs of eyes turned to Willow, "Why don't you ask Ms. Witch over here?" Cordelia said.

"Willow?"

"I was merely experimenting with magic, I didn't know I was doing a spell to take Angel's soul away. I already apologized for it." The redhead said, holding her hands up in defense.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I thought Giles was supposed to keep you away from the serious Magic." She looked down at her watch, It was Arielle would be up soon. "I'm going to go wake up Ari. Don't kill each other while I'm gone." She stood up and trudged up the stairs and into her old room.

But something was wrong, The covers were pushed back and the window was open, causing the room to have a slight chill to it. And Her stuffed monkey was gone. Arielle never went anywhere without that monkey. And on her pillow was an evelope. Buffy reached forward and took it, opening it with shaking hands.

Inside was a picture of Arielle, peacefully sleeping. This had happened before, Buffy knew who had taken her, a god damn it if she wasn't ready to kill to get her back.

* * *

"Daddy?" Arielle asked, "Where are we?"

"Were at my home."

"Why is it so..._dark _here?" She wondered around the place, peering around cornors.

"That's how i prefer it." He told her.

"Mommy tries to get me to go out in the sun. But I don't like it, It hurts my eyes." She twirled around in a circle, her nightgown puffing out.

Angelus sat back, trying to analyze the little girl before him. She was obviously half vampire, but what did that entitle? He connected his fingers and sighed, "What else can you tell me?"

"Well... Mommy never lets me go anywhere near anything wooden."

Wooden Stakes.

"I see, Yes, those can cause quite a bit of mess."

Arielle ran her hand against the wall, "I'm hungry."

"What want princess?"

"I have an idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Arielle was skipping in the dark park, having to wait till the sun went down the eat had put her in a nasty mood, But she was fine now. Her father was beside her, watching with an amused expression on his face.

"Your quite different then I expected you to be, having been raised by your mother." He observed.

She laughed, soft and twinkling. "Mommy's hardly ever home, She works to much. She knows _nothing._" The young girls tone was vicious

and decitful.

"And what does Mommy not know, Princess?" Angelus asked, smiling satanicaly.

"She doesn't know that I'm not a princess." She practically spat out the last word.

"Then what are you?" He was liking where she was going, It was exactly what he had hoped for.

She smiled, her angelic face lighting up. It remained innocent and child-like for a split second before morphing ever so slightly into the face of a demon. Her canines enlongated, and her eyes turned into a more cat-like shape, "I'm hungry." She trilled.

* * *

"Do you want us to come with you?" Willow asked, handing her a stake.

"No, I'm going to have to do this alone. Arielle is my daughter." Buffy replied, tucking the stake in her jacket.

"She's his daughter too." Cordelia added in, getting many glares from Willow, Xander and Giles.

"He has no right to her in this state." She glared.

"I still don't think you should go alone." Xander said.

Buffy gave him one menicing glare before exiting her house and setting off to find her daughter.

* * *

"Having fun darling?" Angelus asked, looking over to his daughter who just dropped a drained body to the cement.

"_So _much fun." Her eyes gleamed, and she wiped the blood off her lips.

"Your a natural."

"Mommy never lets me do this." She responded, skipping over to her father and jumping into his arms.

"I bet she doesn't." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

Arielle smirked and got down, taking his fathers hand and skipping through the park. They turned a cornor and standing in their way was a petite blonde woman. Angelus looked down at the brunette girl holding his hand and abruptly snatched her up, his teeth inches away from her throat.

"Attack and I'll kill her."

Arielle struggled in his grip, "Let go of me." She whined, trying to break the strong hold of Angelus.

"If you any such thing and I will rip your pretty little fangs right out of your mouth." Buffy threatened, glaring with spite at her lover.

"Yell out Mommy now." He whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Mommy!" Arielle cried out, her voice breaking. Angelus grasped her tightly, causing her to cry out in pain.

Buffy ran forward, almost about to pounce but he shook his finger and disapeared into the night.

* * *

"That bastard!" Xander cried.

"He's tourturing her?" Willow asked, her voice high.

"Well...I don't know exactly. But she looked terrified." Buffy explained.

"Isn't Arielle half-vampire? Who said that they didn't team up?" Cordelia asked. (Buffy had explained to them the whole deal with Angelus and Arielle last night)

"Arielle wouldn't do that." Buffy hissed.

"Says who?" The snarky brunette asked.

"Says me!"

"Cordelia, Calm down." Xander said, frowning. "We've got to help Buffy find her."

"Of course we do. Because she could be _dying._"

* * *

"What was that for?" Arielle asked, pouting once they got home.

"I'm trying to keep your mother from killing me." He responded, glaring at the little girl.

"That's stupid." She said, crossing her arms. "Mommy wouldn't kill anyone."

"You did last night."

"Yeah, Well it's different." The little girl grimanced at her father. "I'm different."

"Well so is your mother."

The girl rolled her eyes and stomped away, leaving Angelus alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Arielle was bored. And when she got bored, Bad things tended to happen. Her dad was doing some sort of yoga stuff, She had tried it, but it was pretty boring. She ran her hand along the stone wall, and frowned. She had noticed the chipping in on her pink nail polish. That irritated her.

"Daddy." She whined.

"What?" Angelus snapped.

"I'm bored." Arielle pouted, "And hungry."

"The sun will be going down soon enough. And then we will go and eat, Alright?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "But _I _can go out in the sun. So can't I go out now?"

"Not without a chaperone,doll. Your mom would run a stake through my heart." He stopped, and peered out the window. "It should be dark enough. Come on, Let's go."

* * *

"Are you heading out?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded and whirled the stake around in her hand anf tucked it in her jacket. "Me and Mr. Pointy are gonna get the job done."

"Be careful Buffy. You could get hurt, so could Arielle." The redhead warned.

"I've protected Arielle for five years Will. I've gotten pretty good at it." Buffy told her, her tone sarcastic.

"I didn't mean it like that B-"

The petite blonde rolled her eyes and pushed past her, walking into the hallway. Xander nodded at her as she left the house, walking quietly through the streets, searching for him.

* * *

Arielle dropped her 3rd body to the ground and looked at her chipping nail polish impatiently. She felt her face shift back to normal and she was annoyed again. Her dad was already on his fifth victim and he had yet to take her to the park. She wanted to go to the duck pond, Their was one in New York her mom always took her too. She tapped her foot, Her dad had managed to steal her some clothes, considering she had left to go with him in her PJ's.

She was now wearing a long black dress, that was laced up in the back. It was a large contrast against her pale skin, but matched her dark curls perfectly. Arielle had chosen the dress herself, It was similar to the ones she saw in New York that her mother had never let her have.

Angelus dumped the fifth body on the ground and sighed, "They just don't last as long as they used too."

Arielle rolled her eyes and kicked the lifeless body at her feet, "I want to go to the park! I want to see the duck pond." She frowned, sticking out her lower lip.

"Let's dispose of the bodies first, Alright Angel?" He kicked his own victim.

"Can we light them on fire?" Her eyes gleamed, smiling wickedly.

"Only if we take them to the woods." He tapped her nose and smiled at her.

"Okay!" She picked up one body and tugged at it. "I can only take one."

Angelus looked around the abandoned alley. "Eh, We can blow it up here."

"Can I have the matches?"

He laughed and tossed her the pack, She clapped her delicate hands and caught it, striking it against the box. The fire started and she flicked the match at the body, it catching on their clothes and blazing.

"Come on, Lets dash." Angelus chuckled, picking up his daughter and dashing off.

"Where are we going?" She yelled as they ran.

"It's a suprise."

Arielle pouted and crossed her arms, keeping silent for the rest of the run. When they finally stopped, she brightened.

"The duck pond!" She cried, running towards it.

"Suprise baby girl."

She looked back at him with a look of pure joy on her face, He chuckled and went to sit and watch the ducks with her. He thought he spotted a flash of blonde from around the cornor, but when he blinked she was gone.

* * *

Buffy peered around the bush and watched her daughter laugh, pointing to the ducks. She looked so happy and she didn't want to ruin the moment for her. Angelus actually looked like Angel, laughing with her in his lap. She frowned and walked away, deciding not to tarnish her daughters memory by having her father poofed infront of her.

She turned on her heel,there were other vamps to be a-stakin.

* * *

Buffy was climbing into bed when she heard a tapping on her window. She looked over and saw Arielle looking back at her through the glass.

"Arielle!" She cried, opening the window.

"Mommy." She replied, calm. She looked different, a subtle glow to her white skin. She looked white in the moonlight.

"Ari, Have you been drinking?"

The little girl nodded her curls bobbing, "Daddy took me!"

Buffy groaned, "Honey, You shouldn't of done that."

"But why? It's not a big deal, Daddy does it all the time. You could too."

"Excuse me?"

"You could come be with Daddy and I. He could help you forget. Be like us." She spoke in a vague tone, a gleam in her eyes.

"Be a vampire? But baby you arn't a vampire. Please, baby come inside." Buffy frowned and gestured her inside.

"No. I _am _a vampire Mommy! Don't you get it? I drink blood I kill! Do you not love me because I'm like that?" Their were tears in the cornors of her brown eyes, threatening to overflow.

"No baby, I do love you, I always will. You don't have to kill people! Its your choice."

Arielle crossed her arms, "Daddy does."

"Daddy's different."

"You could be too. Think about it." She disapeared into the night, leaving Buffy leaning out a empty window.

"Ari? Arielle? Arielle Willow Summers!" She yelled out into the night, but was left with nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you give your mother the message?" Angelus asked, when Arielle returned.

The little girl nodded and looked at the empty walls, "How come you don't have an mirrors here?"

"No need for them darling. I can tell you how beautiful you are."

Arielle blushed and ran into her fathers arms, a wide smile on her little face. "How beautiful am I then?"

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen." He told her, and he wasn't completely lying. Arielle looked mostly like him, Her brown hair was like his, but her face was pure Buffy. She had her eyes, Her pretty green eyes.

She leaned over, her brown curls brushing his shoulder as she kissed him on the cheek and then pulled away, looking the happiest Angelus had ever seen her. She curled up close to him and whispered, "I missed you."

Angelus smiled, and kissed her curls. "Come on,I think your tired." He picked her up and brought her to his bed, tucking her in. "Good night Ari."

"Good night Daddy." She mumbled before dozing off.

Angelus froze for a moment, He had heard a sound in the front room. He walked slowly in there and spotted Buffy standing there, her arms crossed.

"Hello Lover."

Angelus laughed and walked forward, "Might want to be quiet, Your daughters asleep in the other room."

Buffy bit her lip and glared at him, "You have some nerve."

"Have you considered our offer?" He asked, circling her.

Buffy growled, slapping him square across the face, "Does that answer your question?"

He straightened his head and glared at her, stalking forward and pinning her against the wall. "Your going to regret that." He hissed, his breath tickling her skin.

She pushed him back roughly, causing him to stumble, "Am I?"

Angelus smiled widely and cracked his neck, "So,Buffy how come you never told our daughter about me before now? What did I do?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Do you really have to ask?"

He raised his fist and shrugged, "I don't know, I think I've been a pretty great father."

"A good father doesnt give the a-ok on the killing of people."

"It's who she is Buffy."

"She isn't that person!"

"Then why don't you ask her?"

Buffy bit her lip and punched him in the face, "I know my own daughter!"

He grabbed her fist and twisted it back behind her, causing her to cry out, "Not very well."

She yanked her arm away and kicked out, hitting him in the chest. Angelus smiled greatly and grabbed her roughly, attacking her neck. Right before she was completely drained of blood, He cut open his own wrist and shoved it to her lips. She fell to the ground and Angelus shook his head.

"That could've been a lot simpler."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Arielle skipped into the forer and saw her mother lounging lazily on the couch in one of her fathers oversized shirts.

"Mommy?" Arielle asked tentively, stopping square in her tracks.

"Arielle." Buffy said with false warmness.

"W-What are you doing here?" The little girl asked, stepping forward.

"Your mother took up our offer Princess." Angelus answered, walking into the room without a shirt on, smiling viciously.

"Y-Your a vampire?" Arielle walked slowly forward, still unsure of her mothers intention.

"Fangs and all." She smirked and walked over to Angelus, his arm wrapping around her waist.

Arielle walked over to them and crossed her arms. "So how exactly is this going to work? Seeing as how neither of you can actually walk in the sunlight."

Buffy's eyes gleamed, "I have an idea."

* * *

"Hello to all." Xander said the next morning when him and Anya walked into Giles house the same morning.

"I heard Buffy was back. You know considering I never met the girl my husband used to be in love with." Anya added, looking a tad testy towards Xander.

"I told him not to tell you that." Cordeilla said as she passed them on the way to the couch.

"Shut up Cordy." Xander mumbled, chucking a pillow at his ex girl friend, plopping down on the couch and Anya plopping down on his lap.

"Where is Buffy anyway?" Willow added, entering the living room herself.

"She should be coming over soon enough." Giles said, taking a sip of his tea.

Almost as if on cue, there was a banging on the door and Giles went to open it. Standing in the doorway was a very haggard looking Arielle. There was a large bruise growing on her right cheek and her curls were stringy and puffy. Her dress was tattered and blood was trickling from her forehead.

"Arielle?" Giles gasped.

The little girl crumpled at his feet and looked up at him, "Angelus has her."

"Who's that?" Anya asked, peering around Xander, who had rushed forward to help Giles carry the girl in.

"Arielle, It's Buffy's daughter. And the evil vampire we've been fighting has her at the moment." Xander answered.

Giles placed Ari on the couch and ran off to get a rag to clean the blood off her face. The little girl breathed slowly for a moment before pushing herself upward and faced the group.

"My father has Buffy, and He's... He's planning on killing her. I tried to stop him and he just, He just..." Her breathing hitched, and then she continued, "I got away as soon as I can. You have to help me."

"We'll help you all we can Ari." Willow assured her.

Ari smiled at her mothers friends and took a deep breath,She felt no regret for lying to these people. She knew nothing of them, therefore they were disposable to her, just as they were to her parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, When the sun was going down, Arielle had changed from her tattered dress into a rather big shirt of Willows and a pair of old gym shorts from her aswell.

"You have to tell us everything you can Arielle." Giles prodded gently to the seemingly innocent little girl on the couch.

"I dont know alright? My father has Buffy, I'm six years old." Arielle said for the twentith time. "You can expect me to be just a caldron of knowledge."

"But we have to save your mother." Giles said again.

"Can we please just stop with the questions?" Arielle cried, her head in her hands.

Suddenly the lights flickered and then cut to a complete darkness. A moment later, the lights were back on and Buffy and Angelus were leaning casually against the doorway.

"Hello Rupert." Angelus said cheerfully. "See my daughters here."

"Buffy, Thank god your okay." Willow said, clear happiness in her voice.

"Oh I'm okay. I'm better than okay." She smiled quite synically. "Why don't you invite me in so we can chat?"

"What?" Willow asked, clearly confused.

Arielle appeared behind Giles grabbed his neck. "Invite my parents in why don't you?" She growled. The rest of the group started towards her but she just smirked and squeezed it tighter. "Take another step and he dies."

"Your a rather mantiplative little bitch arn't you?" Anya cried out.

"Quite." The six year old smiled evily. "Now, Giles, Are you going to invite my parents in?" Giles glared at her and she smiled, "Oh Rupert, No one has to get hurt. Just invite them in."

"Come...In..." he gasped.

"You see that wasn't so hard." Arielle smiled and then squeezed a bit harder and a loud crack filled the room as Giles's body dropped to the ground.

"Giles!" Willow cried.

"Ari, You killed him!" Buffy cried, feigning suprise. "Nah, It's okay babydoll. We were gonna kill him anyway."

"Buffy!" Xander let out in disgust, "I cannot believe you."

"Believe it Xander." She sneered. "I suspect we'll be seeing you soon enough. Come on Ari. Let's leave these pesasant be."

Arielle smiled at Willow, "Thank you for the clothes." And then skipped over to her parents. "Thank you for your kindness everyone." With that the family left.


	9. Chapter 9

Anya stood by the door, her arms crossed. "Buffy certainly doesn't seem as nice as you said."

"That wasn't Buffy." Willow snapped.

"Well you were all talking to her like she was Buffy." Anya said defensively.

"That was a vampire, She may look and talk like Buffy, But she isn't Buffy." Cordelia explained, plopping down next to Willow.

"And Giles, Are we, Are we sure he isn't just passed out?" Her tone was confused, and slightly terrified.

"He's dead honey. Arielle snapped his neck." Xander said, going to give her a hug.

"But that's stupid! Arielle's just a kid! It's like Alex," She said, refering to her and Xander's one year old son, "He's just a child! _She's _just a child! How can a child do something like this?" She folded into Xander's chest and wiped away a tear away from the cornor of her eye.

"Anya, Arielle's different. She's half vampire, She doesn't think like us. Please try and understand that." Xander told her, stroking her hair softly.

"Alex." Anya said suddenly, "He's there with the baby sitter, a baby sitter who knows nothing about any vampires, What if Buffy goes after him? What if they attack Alex?"

* * *

Leda sighed and twirled her blond hair around her index finger. This whole baby sitting thing was the most boring thing she had ever done in her life, and it certainly didn't help that the people she babysat for were about as werid as werid could get. She only babysat for them because She was saving her money for tickets to _The Dingos Ate My Baby._

A knock on the door snapped Leda out of her boredum haze. She hoped of the couch and peered into Alexander's bedroom where he was asleep in his crib before going to open the door. A petite blonde was standing in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Buffy. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, a smile on her pretty face.

"Hello Buffy, May I ask you who exactly you are?" The blonde asked.

"Oh, I'm a friend of Anya and Xander's. They sent me to come relieve you of your duties." Buffy said, a glint in her eyes.

"That's perfect, My band actually has a gig in about thirty minutes, So I really need to go."

Buffy smiled and waved her off, "Go on, I'll watch the kid."

"Thanks so much." Leda ran off and grabbed her bag and exited the apartment.

Once Leda was gone, Buffy gestured for Arielle to come over to side. Arielle nodded and entered the dwelling, being only half vampire, she could enter a house without an invitation.

The brown haired girl skipped inside towards the little boys bed and shook him away. "Alex! Come on."

The little boy woke up and rubbed his eyes, "Who you?"

"Come on." Arielle took his hand and led him to the door, "Aunt Buffy's gonna take you back to her place."

Alexander nodded and stumbled to the door, still unaware from sleep. Buffy smiled when he crossed the threshold and picked him up.

"Come on Mini Xander, I have my plans for you."

* * *

Xander burst into his apartment, Anya at his heels. "Leda?" He cried out. "Alex?"

"I told you we shouldn't of left him with her! She's so irresponsible." Anya said, searching the apartment. "How would they of even gotten in?"

"Maybe Arielle? She's not full vampire." Willow suggested.

Anya frowned, "Well those vampires better watch their ass. Cause it's personal now."


	10. Chapter 10

"So how are we going to lure The Harris's here?" Arielle asked, poking her fingers into Alex's cage. "They don't exactly strike me as stupid."

"And you didn't strike me as an idiot." Buffy said, jumping down from the ledge she was standing on. "We have their child Arielle. That doesnt exactly allow most parents to think straight."

"Now Now Buffy, Don't be snippy." Angelus frowned, wrapping his daughter in a hug, "While Arielle may look innocent and young, She ruthless and evil, Just like us."

"So..." The little girl started, "If were just waiting around, can I bloody him up a bit? He looks to comfy just laying around there asleep."

Buffy smiled at her daughter, "Bloody away."

* * *

Xander rooted through the weapon, trying to find one to make Buffy and Angelus's death as slowly as possible.

"Can I be the one to kill the tiny bitch?" Anya asked, adjusting her crossbow.

"Arielle's just influenced by her parents. She's just a child." Willow responded, coming to the young little girls offense.

"A child who killed Giles!" Anya cried out.

"If Alex did something like that would you want to kill him?" Cordelia asked the ex-vengence demon, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Well no. But Alex wouldn't do something like that!" Anya said in her son's defense.

Xander sighed and cut into the argument, "We can get into this later okay? Right now, Angelus and Buffy are the main targets. I just want my son back."

Anya nodded and fixed her crossbow. "Let's go save our son."

* * *

"This isn't fun anymore. He passed out." Ari pouted, poking the limp little boy.

"Well the goal isnt to kill him baby. We want him to be awake when we kill him infront of his parents." Buffy explained to her six year old daughter.

The little girl nodded and continued to walk around the cage, staring at the boy huddled inside.

Alexander LeVelle Harris (The Third) hid in the cornor of the cage, pretending to be unconcious. He may of only been a year old, but he was used to the whole monster scene. His parents had been fighting them since they were dating, and they had drilled into his head since his first breath of air that monsters did exist. That monsters didn't take any mercy on anyone.

Of course, Alex had never dealt with a monster face to face, being that he was only one year old. These monsters before him were exactly as his mother described, people with two faces. One demonic and one regular and human.

Except for the little girl. She only had one face, It was as if she was completely human.

But she couldn't of been more than five or six years old and what human six year old tourtured him like she had done? She just couldn't be human.

Arielle sighed and leaned against the shelf, she was getting bored as could be.

She just wished for a bit of action.


	11. Chapter 11

Arielle sat on the ledge, staring carefully at Alex. He was still huddled into the cornor, and the blood from the cuts she had made was starting to get crusty.

But before she could finish her thought the door, burst open, Revealing Xander and Anya heavily armed.

"MOMMY!" Arielle yelled, to alert her mother of the visitors.

In almost seconds, Buffy was infront of her child, a growl escaping her throat. Anya's eyes traveled to where her son was being kept and rushed over to the cage.

"Alex?" She cried.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried, clutching the bars.

Buffy smiled and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back away from her son. "No No No. Don't want to be rash, Do we?" A crossbow shot through the air, soaring past Buffy, inches from her face. Buffy looked to see it had been fired by Xander and laughed, "Oh Xander, Do you honestly think you even stand a chance? I'm a vampire, With the strength of a slayer. With one of the most vicious vampires alive on my side."

"Who's not the happiest for you to be firing crossbows at my lover." Angelus growled, coming up behind him, grabbing him roughly by the neck. "Goodness Xander, I figured you would be a bit smarter."

"Leave our child alone!" Anya cried out, shooting another crossbow in Angelus's direction.

"Not a smart idea honey." Buffy smiled, suddenly behind the women grabbing her in a similar way to Xander, "One wrong move and your neck will be broken." Anya atomatically froze, and Buffy smiled again,"Smart idea."

Arielle was silent throughout the whole time, merely observing. She watched as Anya and Xander were thrown into a cornor and secure with rope as Buffy and Angelus smiled the whole time.

"Just let Alex go." Xander pleaded. "Deep down somewhere, Your still there Buffy. He's our son!"

"I think I prefer this Buffy just a tad bit better actually." Angelus commented, whacking him in the face with a piece of rope. "And It would be in your best interests to be quiet."

"Daddy!" Alex cried out.

For a one year old, Alex was suprisingly observent and advanced. He could say very few words, but he knew how to say, Mommy and Daddy, and he knew how to scream, and thats what he was going to do now. He opened his mouth and let out a ear shattering shriek.

"Oh my god. Let him go!" Anya yelled, fighting against her bondings.

Alex continued to scream, earning himself a slap in the face from Arielle. "Shut up!" the young girl screetched at him. "Your making my head hurt, and if you don't shut up, I'll rip your tounge right out of your throat."

Anya's eyes widened, and she desperately tried to gesture to her son not to scream, but he didn't see her and continued to wail. Arielle growled and ripped out his tounge. You could see the agony cross his face, unable to scream it just sounded like a gross gurgling sound.

"Ah. So much better." Arielle chimed, her face relaxing.

"Now, Now Honey, I thought we said we would wait a bit." Buffy told her daughter, her tone colored with pride.

"Your plan was to kill him while his parents watched. His parents are here. Why dont we get on with it? Or are you and Daddy going to do those metaphorical questions they always do in the movies?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"That would be enough with the attitude Arielle." Angelus added, "I know you want to get on with it, But I have an reputation to uphold."

Suddenly, a flash of fire hit the hem of Arielle's dress causing her to let out a scream. She stomped it out and let out a fierious growl, looking up where the fire came from.

Willow, Tara and Cordelia were standing on the highest surface. A smug smile spread across Willow's face. "You didn't count me out did you?"

Buffy smiled at her old friend, "As a matter a fact I was counting on it."

Willow shot another fireball across the room, "Anya, Xander, Get Alex and get out!"

Xander nodded and quickly wiggled his hands free from the rope binding him, leaving rope burns behind as he worked on untying his wife. Arielle noticed this and rushed forward but was stopped by a ring of fire around her. Both her parents were doging the fire, but they were better and more experianced that her, therefore didn't get stuck inside the circle.

She frowned and crossed her arms, trying to avoid the fire as Willow sent a burst of magic that broke open Alex's cage. Xander quickly picked up his son and ran out, trying to get Alex to a hospital before he bled to death.

"Sure. Ruin my fun." Ari pouted, crossing her arms.

* * *

Anya and Xander paced outside of the hospital room as the doctors stiched up Alex's mouth. They told them that the chances of him ever speaking again were impossible. This caused Anya to burst into tears.

"Anya, Look at the bright side. At least he's alive." Xander comforted her.

"But we watched! We watched that demon child rip his tounge out of his mouth! We watched!" She ephmasised.

"Anya, I promise you. They will pay for what happened to Alex I promise." He told her, stroking her hair.

The doctor walked out of the hospital room and looked at them, "He's awake."

Anya pushed past the doctor and rushed inside to see her son. His face lit up at the sight of her, and she took his hand.

"Hey Baby." She whispered.

Xander entered a bit quietly, and whispered where no one could hear. "I promise you both."


	12. Chapter 12

Andy Rayerson was driving down the road late at night, when he spotted a little girl on the cornor of the street, standing alone in the wind.

He parked on the cornor of the street and got out to go talk to her, "Hey, Are you okay?" He asked carefully.

Arielle looked up at the man and smiled, "I'm just waiting here for my Mommy and Daddy."

Andy looked back at his car and sighed, "I guess I'll just sit here with you until your parents come back. A little girl shouldn't be alone at this time of night."

The little girl smiled, "That's very kind of you."

"Very kind indeed." Angelus growled, spinning him around.

"Theres My Daddy." Arielle responded sweetly. Buffy hopped down from the top of the roof, her face in her vampire form and Arielle's smile grew, "And There's my mommy."

"Thanks for keeping such a close watch on our girl." Buffy said, "We really appreciate it."

"Can we just kill him already? I'm hungry." Arielle whined.

The man turned around, A red flag had been raised the moment he had been whirled around by the young girls father. Every instinct was yelling for him to run, but He was frozen in his spot, unable to move.

"In a moment Arielle." Angelus snapped.

"What ever happened to the expression, Don't play with your food?" His daughter asked, crossing her arms and jutting out her hip.

"In a moment Arielle!" Buffy cried, glaring at her daughter.

"God Damnit if you wont." Arielle said, attacking the man, latching on to his neck with her tiny fangs.

"I blame you." Angelus said, glaring over at Buffy.

* * *

"How is he?" Willow asked, her tone full of concern as she entered Alex's hospital room.

"He's better. It's a lot harder, he can't exactly tell us if he's in pain." Xander responded, looking at his son's sleeping body.

"Where's Anya?" She asked, sitting on the couch across from the bed.

"She went to go get us some coffee. We haven't slept since everything that's happened." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Anya's freaking out, I had to force her to take a shower yesterday. She just won't leave his side."

"And somehow you convinced her to get coffee?" Willow chuckled.

"Well...She really had to pee, So I just convinced her to get some coffee while she was out." He explained. "I just... can't believe That Buffy took him..."

"Xander, That wasn't Buffy. That was the demon who took over her body. She has none of the same feelings towards us as the true Buffy did. Buffy is dead."

Anya burst through the door, carrying her and Xander's coffee. "Oh Hi Willow. Sorry, I didn't know you were here. But considering you've slept in the past two days, You don't exactly need it."

"Anya, She cares about Alex just as much as we do-" Xander started.

"No! No she doesn't! She wasn't there! She didnt watch! Were his parents Xander! Willow can't understand!" Anya cried out. "You know, Just drink your damn coffee Xander."

Their was a russling of sheets, signaling Alex waking up. Anya rushed over, and took his hand.

"Hey buddy." Xander said softly, going to stand behind Anya.

Willow smiled and exited the room,feeling as if It was a special family moment.


End file.
